Castiel finally gets what is coming to him
by deannaG
Summary: My full title is 'Castiel finally gets what is coming to him from Sam, for beating on Dean'. That pretty much summarizes my little story. Castiel Minions beware, you won't like this story, and I will not like it if you give me grief. FINAL WARNING, this story is not pro Castiel.


This is a re-writing of the scene in 'Point of No Return', where Sam confronts Castiel on beating Dean. Oh, wait a second, in the show, there was no confrontation. That is why I had to do it myself.

There were no fanfics about it. There were a WHOLE bunch of Dean and Castiel having make up sex, but there were none of Sam whipping Castiel's ass for hurting Dean.

There was 'Being Brothers' by Clair Beaubien, but that was Castiel's voice, and I wanted to hear Sam.

There was 'Coyote Calls Do-over' by SilverRuffian, but that was CoyoteDean's Sam, and not the Sam from the show.

So, here is my re-working of the episode. Thanks go to SupernaturalWiki for the transcript of the episode. Actual dialogue is in _italics._

You can figure out where this fits in. The Zachariah and Adam scene is the same.

Thanks go to SilverRuffian, just because.

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Bobby belong to Kripke and Company. Castiel belongs in the garbage.

**INT. Bobby's Study - Night**

**SAM **_Bobby, what do you mean, "Adam is gone"?_

**BOBBY **_Should I say it in Spanish?_

SAM grabs his head and manages to sit in a nearby chair.

**SAM **(in pain) _He's gone how? _(groans) _What the hell Bobby?!_

**BOBBY **_Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air._

BOBBY moves toward SAM, but _CASTIEL appears carrying a bloody and battered DEAN._

**CASTIEL **_Because the angels took him._

SAM gets to his feet quickly and rushes over to DEAN and CASTIEL.

**SAM **_What happened to him?_

SAM gently takes DEAN away from CASTIEL and places him on the sofa.

**CASTIEL **_Me._

**BOBBY: **_What do..._

SAM interrupts, turning back to CASTIEL.

**SAM **What do you mean 'me'?

**CASTIEL **He was going to say 'yes' to Micheal.

**SAM **(loud) And?!

**CASTIEL **And**, **I had to stop him.

**SAM **You had to beat him, to stop him?

**CASTIEL **I did what I thought was necessary

**SAM **(loud) Necessary?!

SAM moves toward CASTIEL. DEAN groans in pain. SAM stops and walks back to the sofa. He helps DEAN back to his

feet. Glares at CASTIEL.

**SAM **For now, I am done with you, but this is not over with.

SAM gently leads DEAN out of the room.

CASTIEL looks at BOBBY. BOBBY shakes his head and leaves the room as well.

.

.

.

**INT. Bobby's Panic Room - Night**

DEAN is laying on the cot. SAM is in a nearby chair.

**SAM **_How you feeling?_

**DEAN **_Word to the wise: don't piss off the nerd angels._

**SAM **Piss off? That is no reason for Castiel to hurt you.

**DEAN **Sam..

**SAM **Don't 'Sam' me. I told him to get you, not to beat you.

**DEAN **Can we not fight?

**SAM **Ok, you rest. I want to talk to Castiel.

**INT. Bobby's Study - Night**

**SAM **Castiel get down here. Now.

CASTIEL appears.

**CASTIEL **How's Dean?

**SAM **Dean is fine, no thanks to you.

**CASTIEL **The angels have Adam in the Green Room.

**SAM **Why didn't you bring him back here?

**CASTIEL **There were numerous of my brothers there as well.

**SAM **It is okay to beat MY brother, but YOUR brothers are another story.

**CASTIEL **Sam, I am truly sorry.

**SAM** No, you're not.

SAM steps closer to the shorter man. CASTIEL stands his ground until SAM is a foot away from him, then he takes a step back.

**CASTIEL **Sam, do not do something that you will regret.

**SAM **No, but I am going to make you regret hurting my brother. A long time ago, a monster locked me in a closet and tried to shoot Dean. I got out and saved him. Would you like to know how?

**CASTIEL **Time is wasting, if you want to save Adam.

**SAM **(as if CASTIEL had said nothing) I 'saw' Dean getting shot. I pushed the dresser away from the closet door with a mere thought. Just like, how I 'saw' you beating on my brother, before or maybe, as it was happening.

**CASTIEL **You cannot hurt me.

**SAM **(with a smile) Maybe, maybe not.

Suddenly, CASTIEL goes flying across the room, hits the wall and lands in a heap on the floor.

CASTIEL gets up. Takes a step towards SAM. SAM flicks his hand and watches as CASTIEL goes face first through the window. SAM walks to the window and looks down at the bloody angel.

**SAM **I have a plan to get Adam. (throws a box cutter at the angel) Here, you are going to need this. Fix this window, I don't want Bobby mad at me, and get your ass in here.

**INT. Bobby's Panic Room - Day**

DEAN wakes up to see SAM sitting in a chair. SAM hands DEAN a mug of coffee.

**SAM **_Adam's gone. The angels have him._

**DEAN **_Where?_

**SAM**_ The room where they took you. Cas did a re-con._

**DEAN **That's just great.

**SAM **(smiling) But I have a plan.

**EXT. Outside an Abandoned Warehouse - Day**

**DEAN **_Where are we?_

**CASTIEL **_Van Nuys, CA_

**DEAN **_Where's the beautiful room?_

**CASTIEL **_In there._

**SAM **It's not important. That's do this.

CASTIEL nods and walks into the warehouse.


End file.
